One Piece: The Cooro Pirates
by Walkman355
Summary: Cooro is an inheritor of the Will of D from his father, Cooro D. Meyer of the Crow Sword Style. He makes it his mission to set out into the Grand Line and spread the fame of his father's sword technique as well as build a powerful crew to become a great and legendary pirate like his sempai Monkey D. Luffy!
1. Stormy Crow

**I'm writing again in full swing, so I decided to do one that had been on my mind for a while as I watched One Piece, so here is my next story of the Cooro Pirates!**

One Piece: The Stormy Crow

Cooro sat on his raft floating along the East Blue Sea calmly watching the clouds float by and the seagulls squawk. "Man it feels good to finally get away from home; it's been forever since I actually saw the sky this eclipsing, no trees or looming parents to ruin the view."

The black flag fluttering on his tiny raft, the emblem of his mission; two crows painted his flag, in between them was a skull with two swords crossed behind it. He smiled widely, "Dad is gonna be proud when people know my name, I will make the Crow Sword Style famous through the Grand Line!" His stomach growled, "But first a bit of food!" He reached into his bag to find nothing but crumbs, "Ah! But I had enough for seven days! Let's see, five days at sea, breakfast, second breakfast, lunch, happy hour, dinner, midnight snack...I forgot to eat brinner!"

He ensued to panic and look about the raft, "Food, food, fooooood! Ah it's all gone!" He flopped on his back as his stomach growled, "Huuuuungry!" And then he noticed the gulls and sharks around his raft waiting for him to die. "Meat; I bet you all taste delicious!" A mad glint filled his eyes as he drew his blades and leaned at the edge of the raft waving them at the beasts, "Get over here and let me EAT YOU!"

A shark leapt at the raft as Cooro braced for the beast, "Come on you sea-cow, I'm going to eat you!"

_Kakobi Island, East Blue_

Kakobi was a small cut off island with only one village and average sized Marine head-quarters, the World Government couldn't give two shits about this back water town. A few years back the head protector of the village Captain Strauss died at the hands of Papa Stormy and the new head submitted and now they pay homage to the pirate crew.

"Alright you wimpy-ass villagers, you're late on this month's payment to the Stormy Pirates, and Papa Stormy doesn't like people who are late! We the Striker Twins, Thunder and Lightning will collect or put you in your place." The skinny man with a blonde mohawk and lightning bolt eyebrows called. The Striker Twins were Papa Stormy's sons and they served their father without question, Lightning the runt and Thunder was the pride.

The villagers quaked in fear and silent rage and began to hand over their belongings to the men before them. The burlier man in blue armor with blue spiked hair went around, "Come on, come one, we have better things to do." He approached an old man and shook the bag, "Old guy, are you dense, pay the fuck up!"

"…bastards…" He muttered.

"Eh? Did I hear you say something old timer? You wanna die!?" He said gritting his teeth and showing off his large sword.

"Just wait till the Marines get here! They'll throw out you damn pirates!" He screamed.

"Time to die!" He screamed raising the sword. Everyone winced and looked away but a call from the town's sentry roused them.

"There are Marines on the horizon!" A villager cried.

"Ah shit, here they come." Lightning said as he twirled his knives and looked at the squad of Marines heading their way, "Come on Thunder, let's welcome the wimps."

The Marines marched towards them, in the lead was Lieutenant Jarvis wearing a suit and ascot beneath his officer's coat, he was in charge now with the Captain gone. At his side was the son of the late Captain, Sergeant Strauss Matthew of the Relief Unit. He was a young boy of 15 who wore a T-shirt with the word Marine on it and a pair of shorts and sandals; his chin length blonde hair was as unkempt as his emerald eyes were wild. They stopped in front of the pirates, "What is the meaning of this?" Jarvis asked.

"You're holding out is the problem, we're just collecting is all…" Lightning said licking his knives. "Why, you gonna stop us chump?"

Jarvis gritted his teeth, "…men, we are going to withdraw. Give them your money; better that than your lives."

They began to withdraw but Matthew stood his ground. "I'm sorry Lieutenant, but I can't stand by as our villagers are extorted! I'm normally for the peaceful approach, but this is absurd!" He drew his knife and stood his ground. "Get out of our town!" He yelled.

Lightning and Thunder looked at one another before laughing and addressing the problem. "Kukuku, I guess one of you has a backbone." Lightning said twirling his knives and standing next to Thunder, "We the Striker Brothers will put you in your place." Lightning rushed the young man, in one stride clearing the gap and sweeping his knife to slit the man's throat.

"Matthew!" The Lieutenant screamed, he would not make it in time, but then he saw something in the harbor fly up towards them. A flaming raft then crashed into Thunder and a young man in strange clothes rose from the ashes. He wore tribal clothing made from animal hides, a vest and pants. On his body was regalia made from animal feathers and bones, he wore a headband with an eagle feather hanging over his left eye and a bear claw necklace with a single crow feather tied to a wheel of stone. At his waist was a sash covering a dual sword belt with two blades, one on his left and the other on his right.

"Woohoo!" He screamed raising his hands in the air, before scratching his long raven colored hair. "Ugh, I was afraid I was going to die, good thing this tree broke my fall!"

Everyone stood in stupor of this strange man who had suddenly crashed on top of one of the Striker Twins, and seemingly fallen from the sky. "Hey you bastard, you just landed on my brother!" He closed the gap and put the knife to his throat, "You gonna pay me back, huh!?" He said making a scary face.

He pondered this for a moment reaching into his open vest, checking his pants, and then his waist sash, "Sorry sir, I've got no money; can I pay you in shark meat? I think I still have some left over from second breakfast!" He turned to look away and Lightning had about enough.

Lightning twitched with rage, "Die bastard!" He stabbed the man in the chest and everyone gasped in horror.

The new man simply laughed and spasmed, "Gwahahahaha! That tickles, stop it, please!"

Lightning drew the knife away and there was no blood simply a gust of wind as the wound closed. "No way, he's…he's eaten a Devil's Fruit!"

"Yup! I ate the Wind Wind Fruit; I am Cooro of the Crow Blade, pleased to meet you!" He declared as he stepped back and raised his fists to fight.

Thunder tore free of the rubble raising his sword with a scream. "Die you Bastard!" It split through Cooro and he stood un-phased, "Spin…" The wind's circled around Cooro's fist as he reared back, "Crow Fist: Paradise Song!" He smashed it into the man's breastplate and it began to shatter and crack; the fist collided with his chest and began to rend it asunder. The cyclone whipped around him and sent a shockwave all the way down to the harbor. Thunder collapsed to the ground in a pool of his own blood and his brother leapt into the fray to attack the new man. Cooro drew his blades, a pair of rusty machetes to block the attack only for them to break; he dropped them to the side. "Tempesta!" Wind cycled around both of his fists, "Murder of Crows!" He punched rapidly, sending multiple gusts of wind collided with the man shredding his body and Cooro stood there, his golden eyes full of actual malice, as Lightning fell to the ground with the whole town gawking.

The serious moment was soon gone when Cooro realized he had broken his blades, "Ah! Oh no, mom's machetes!" He scrambled to pile the metal back together, "There, fixed!" It quickly fell apart, "Ah! Oh my god she's going to kill me!"

The old man chuckled, as the other villager discussed their new 'savior', "This kid saved us? He seems like a total moron…" However, one Marine knew what this trouble would bring.

"You there, do you know what you have done!? These guys were the Striker Twins of the Stormy Pirates; you've doomed this town to the wrath of those pirates!" A Marine yelled.

"Eh? But you guys are the Navy, shouldn't you stop them?" Cooro asked.

"They killed our last captain; we're lucky to even be alive honestly. Lieutenant Jarvis worked out this arrangement and now we wait every day for reinforcements. Pirates are nothing more than blood-thirsty murderers!" The Marine cried.

"Eh? But, I'm a pirate." Cooro replied.

"EH!?" was the unanimous response of the town upon hearing this revelation.

"Calm down everyone," Jarvis added fixing his cap, "We will take them all in to custody so Stormy won't find out about this."

"But sir, this man saved the town," Matthew added, "We should be thanking him not throwing him in with the rest!"

"You heard him confess to being a pirate, sergeant, and you know what we must do." He replied. "Young man, if you wouldn't mind coming with me." He said to Cooro.

"Ah sure, are we going to get food?" He asked

"Of course, it's really good Navy cooking." Jarvis replied with the obvious lie.

Cooro's eyes seemed to sparkle, "NAVY FOOD! That sounds super delicious! Lead the way!"

It didn't take long to transport him and the Striker Twins over to the base and lock them in the cells down below. "So is this like a fancy Navy restaurant?"

"No, this is a jail cell. You are a prisoner with these delinquents and those cuffs are made from Sea Stone, so you will not be getting free anytime soon." The Lieutenant replied, "So I'd like it if you would sit here kindly while I call into headquarters to talk about you."

Cooro's face was painted with shock, "Wait!...so I'm not getting any food?" He asked.

"No, you are not getting any food." He replied.

"Ah! So cold!" He cried out, "You Marines are so heartless."

"And you're a pirate!" He cried back until he saw that Cooro had already passed out cold asleep. He felt his eyebrow twitch with anger before walking out with a swish of his coat. Cooro began to snore loudly as the Lieutenant made his way up the stairs and passed Matthew, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going down to see the prisoner Lieutenant, what about you?" Matthew replied.

"I'm checking in with head-quarters about the prisoner, be careful Matthew, the man is a pirate which means he's dangerous." The Lieutenant replied.

"I know, but I'm not a kid anymore." Matthew replied. "I can handle myself." As he descended into the prison he heard the snoring grow louder as well as the shouts of the Striker Twins, "Agh, shut up or I'll shut you up!" Lightning screamed.

"Hey, be quiet in there!" Matthew yelled. "You in there, why did you help us?"

Cooro snapped awake, "I want Udon!" He screamed before taking in his surroundings, "You're not the Lieutenant, where's my food!?"

"I'm sorry?" Matthew responded quizzically, "But could you answer a question for me, then I'll get you some Udon."

"Sure thing! Udon! Udon! Udon!" He chanted as he pumped his fists.

"Why did you save our village?" He asked blatantly.

"Because these guys attacked me, and you seemed nice enough. So can I have Udon now?" He asked drooling a river.

"Um, sure…" He handed Cooro a bowl of Udon and he sucked it down presenting him with the empty bowl.

"Another!" He screamed as he waved it.

He kept bringing bowl after bowl to the young man until at least 63 were stacked outside the cell. "That was great! So what do you do in the Marines, if we're asking questions that is..."

"I'm a doctor."

"Huh, every good pirate needs a doctor. Maybe when you quit the Marines you can join my crew!" He exclaimed.

"I'm not going to join your crew, these pirates killed my father." He said glaring at Lightning and Thunder.

"Well my dad Cooro D. Meyer was hurt because of me, but he taught me all I know about fighting, and about good people. You're a good guy Matthew, I'd love to have you in my crew anyway!" He grinned in a goofy fashion with his eyes closed.

Matthew sat there in a stupor at this bizarre pirate; there was no way he was this strange. Lightning screamed, "Okay girls how about you let us out or we'll massacre all of you!"

"Oh shut up you! Soon the Lieutenant will find out what to do with the lot of you!" Matthew cried. But Cooro saw the doubt on the young Marine's face and said nothing.

_Control Room_

"I'm sorry Command, maybe I misheard you, but what did you say about the pirate named Cooro?" Jarvis inquired not believing his ears.

"He is worth 25,000,000 Beri. He is charged with direct assault of a World Government Brigade. Three ships were sailing towards him and he sunk them…one ship contained a World Noble. The price was originally going to be much higher, but they talked the Noble down to the current price." Spoke the other over the Transponder Snail.

"You're kidding me, that kid?" He spoke.

"Aye, the very same; if you have him then you are quite the rich man! Hold him there and we'll send a crew your way to also clear out those Stormy Pirates for you. Those guys are worth, what, 10,000,000 total? You guys are in really good fortune now!" It called, "See you soon." And it clicked off.

"This kid is worth double the Stormy Pirates?" Jarvis contemplated.

"Lieutenant we have a problem!" A Marine cried.

"What is it?"

"Papa…Papa Stormy is here!" He screamed pointing at the gate.

"Oy you bastard Marines!" The blue bearded man cried, the yellow streaks in it accented well, "You gimme my sons and that bastard pirate who beat them up or I'll raze your damn village to the ground!" He screamed pointing to the bay where his warship had it's guns trained on the village.

"What do we do sir?"

"…hand them over…" He replied.

"But sir…"

"Do as I say!" Jarvis screamed.

Marines came down to remove them as Matthew was standing guard. "Lieutenant are you just going to release them!?" Matthew cried.

"I have to Matthew, it's the way it has to be." He responded.

"What about your pride as a Marine!?" Matthew asked.

"Pride is meaningless if you're dead, boy!" He roared back in the young boy's face, "Your father didn't believe that way and look how that turned out, he had a village to look after and he thought selfishly; I'm doing what I must."

The twins were presented before their father and he freed them, "Now, let's execute this little wannabe pirate and be on our way!" They kicked Cooro to the ground and began to beat him in full view of the Marines, "Gotta say these sea-stone cuffs make you a hell of a lot easier to hit!" Cooro's pirate flag falling from his vest and onto the ground. "Oh, what's this? A measly little flag like this is supposed to mean something?" He grabbed Cooro by his vest, "Boy if you think a single person is going to give a damn about your flag you need to raise hell! You gotta make these weak little insects run and hide when you come stomping and then take all they have anyway, Wahahahaha!" He laughed as he stomped on the flag.

Matthew could barely bear to watch, "Stop it…" Cooro said rising from the ground, "Leave my flag alone!"

"And who's going to defend it, you!? You're almost six feet under, just lie down, and die!" Thunder cried raising his sword overhead. It came down with a crash on Matthew's cutlass.

"I will stand for it! If Marines will stand by and hand over their pride to save their skins rather than the people they serve…" He looked at Jarvis, "Then I'd rather be a pirate!"

Cooro smiled as Lightning rushed him, "You're going to be a dead man!"

Cooro stood quickly smashing the cuffs into his face, cracking his right hand free and sending Lightning into a tree. "Whoo! That's a relief…though I'd never get free. Hey Matthew can you pass me your knife…I need it real quick." He said zeroing in on Papa Stormy.

He tossed it over and Cooro broke his other cuff off, "Now then…let's begin shall we?"

Matthew battled against Thunder in might but it was to no avail, Cooro tossed him back his knife and he drove it into the larger man's side and he flinched. Matthew knocked his sword away and brought his own cutlass down across Thunder's chest leaving a large cut.

"Thunder! You bastard, Storm Call!" The old man cried as he raised his twin cutlass and sent out a slash of lightning. Cooro intercepted the blow meant for Matthew absorbing it as the air around him crackled like a storm cloud and the wind began to pick up.

"A flying sword strike, cute, let me show you my technique." He put his wrists together extending his index and middle fingers, the left hand facing up and the right hand facing down. "Tempesta." Wind cycled around his body and lightning condensed in front of his hands in a small spiraling storm ball. "Raven's Cry." It shot out colliding with Papa Stormy knocking the blades from his hand's and he coughed up blood as the blades found their way to Cooro's hands. "Nice swords…I think I'll keep them when I win. Two Sword: Crow Style, Soaring Dawn!" He yelled as he lunged towards Papa Stormy spinning in a circle to build momentum in mid-air and brought the blades down on the other side. The large man fell and Cooro collected the sheaths for his new-found swords.

"Were you serious about joining me?" He asked.

"Aye." Matthew responded picking up Cooro's flag.

Cooro tossed him a red shirt with turtles patterned in it, on the back was written in Kanji "Dr. Awesome."

"Welcome aboard Doctor Awesome! Let's get out of here so the government doesn't arrest us!" They raced to the harbor and caught a small dingy out of the port and set sail. "I never caught your name."

"Strauss…Strauss Matthew." He replied.

"Huh…well I guess I also need a name, just Cooro is kind of flat." Just then a group of wanted poster floated down, and one caught Cooro's eye. Monkey D. Luffy. "Alright! So since you're my first crew member and you don't have a dad, you'll be my little brother! And since this guy and my father both have that D in their name I guess I'll be Strauss D. Cooro!"

"Alright then 'brother' let's head out to the open sea!" Matthew screamed with enthusiasm.

**Well I believe that was good for a first chapter, please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. The Toon Chef and the Town of Perfomers

**Here's the second chapter of Cooro's adventures across the great seas! I decided to split this arc into two chapters full of fighting and merriment...not in that order...so I give you...the Toon Chef!**

One Piece: The Toon Chef and the Town of Performers

Cooro was on his back again watching the gulls with a great hunger for bird meat. "Need meat…kill birds…Matthew! Food!" He screamed as he flailed.

"I told you we don't have any because you ate all of it!" He said standing to strike his captain on the head. "Plus even if we killed that bird we couldn't cook it!"

"Well I mean, if we made a fire…" He said gesturing to the boat's cabin.

"We're not going to burn the boat down! Isn't that how you wound up in my town in the first place!" He said striking him again.

"Ouch! okay fine, what do you suggest?" He asked.

"Well, when I was little my father took me to an island near here, it was called…" He said trying to recall the name, "Carnivale Island!" He said slamming his fist into his palm, "It should be a little to the south of where we are currently."

"That's great but, where are we? And which way is south?" Cooro asked.

"Um, it should be that way." Matthew said pointing to his left before Cooro summoned a powerful wind to turn the boat and propel them at high speeds towards the island.

"Food!" He screamed as the winds roared around him drowning out Matthew's screams of terror.

_Carnivale Island, East Blue_

"Woah!" Cooro cried after they docked. It was true what they said about the island, when they entered they were greeted by jugglers and fire breathers, mimes and clowns, even cartoonists and puppeteers. Every inch of the street was full of people partying and being merry as if there was nothing else in the world, and much more to Cooro's delight there was not a Marine in sight.

"Looks like this town is run by the people, I don't see a world government flag anywhere." Matthew said looking from building to building.

"That's because you're looking in the wrong place!" Cooro said pointing to the fort on the hill where a large pirate flag swayed proud and free, "This town is under pirate rule…it's a free haven for men and women to act as they please!" He said with a grin.

Matthew eyed the flag, not recognizing it as any from his charts on wanted pirates, "I'm not sure who these guys are, but ruling over an island doesn't usually make one a 'good pirate'." He said cautiously, remembering his hometown and the Pirates who had ruled over it for years.

Cooro sighed and casually smacked his first mate on the head, "Idiot, not all pirates are jerks, I'm fine right? Let's give them the benefit of the doubt for once."

His first mate hit him back and they walked casually through the town letting the sights fill them up as the brightly stripped and polka dotted buildings complemented the outrageous fashion of the islanders. It didn't take long for Cooro's growling stomach to remind them why they were there in the first place as soon Matthew was dragging Cooro along the way to find a restaurant. To their luck, one was found, and a rather large one at that; it was shaped like a conquistador's helmet and was called the "Knight House". They quickly burst through the doors and got a table as Cooro practically vibrated in his seat, waiting on a waiter to serve them.

Eventually one came over, in a rather cartoony fashion as his legs played like accordions and his arms wiggled from side to side, he wore a light blue pinstripe button down with a black vest and tie, and he wore an apron over it. The shirt complemented his blue eyes hidden behind the rectangle frames of his glasses that caught the light and shaded his eyes in glare. He had short brown hair beneath his chef's hat and a stubble beard. He wore black pinstripe pants and black polished shoes that shone in ebony splendor. "Hello~ I am your humble waiter and chef Knight Thomas! What can I get you today?" He said as he shuffled the menus, plates, and silverware like a deck of cards and dealt them out to the two of them, lifting his chef's hat off his head and rolling it down his arm placing it dead center in the table. On his head was a pitcher of water and when he lifted the hat from the table, two glasses were there which he quickly placed before his guests filling them with water and placing the hat back on his head.

"Awesome!" Cooro shouted overzealously, "Super, stupendous, just; cool!"

Their waiter smiled, with a warm glint in his royal blue eyes, "So what'll it be?"

"I'll take two of everything!" Cooro shouted enthusiastically, stopping all the patrons in the middle of eating with the shock of that statement.

Matthew looked away as everyone stared at his captain in utter amazement, "I'll just have the fried rice and pork."

Thomas quickly rushed to the kitchen and began to prepare the large order he'd been tasked with and made sure to take extra care with these big spenders. Once the meals were finished he strapped on his skates and zoomed out of the kitchen with the mountain of food and deserts on his shoulders. He piled them high before the tiny captain and his first mate who ate the food zealously. "Delicious!" Cooro screamed after his first bite and began to pack it away in a flurry of movement. Matthew ate his fried rice calmly and savored every bite of the ever so delicious meal. It finally came down to a slice of raspberry cheesecake which sat between them, Cooro was eager to finish it off, but Matthew was still hungry and decided his captain wouldn't mind. His fork reached forward and his captain quickly cut him off. "Oi, what do you think you're doing?" Cooro said with disgust.

"You have enough food, try sharing for once." Matthew replied.

"You can order your own damn cheesecake, it's a restaurant." Cooro said with a menacing aura.

"The Navy didn't pay me that well so I want to keep our bill small!" Matthew replied adding his own aura to the mix.

The stood there glaring for a while before the all out war for the cheesecake began. Their forks clashed again and again in an attempt to get a bite of cake. "Don't fight a swordsman!" Cooro cried.

"Don't underestimate me!" Matthew cried back as their forks twisted and clashed, parried and thrust, until finally Matthew's fork sank the first bite of cake. "Victory!"

Cooro slunk away as Matthew finished the cake and was presented the bill. "4,000 Beri!?"

"Each dish was between 15-20 and the desert was 7 apiece, considering the quantity and the vastness of our menu…plus the ale your friend was drinking, and the quantity of that I feel this is an appropriate amount." Thomas finished.

"Um…we can't pay that…" Matthew replied sheepishly.

With that an old man flared up in the back and ran over to them, his large twirled moustache bobbing, "Can't pay!? Deadbeats who can't pay will work in the kitchen until the debt is paid!"

"What!?" Cooro cried before being hauled off by his collar into the kitchen. They worked until their hands were so slick with soap from washing dishes that the sponge slipped about and skated across the floor. Cooro stuck more to helping with food preparation because when Knight Gizo, the old man, found him passed out in the sink because he touched water and it sapped the strength of his devil fruit. They continued doing the chores alongside Thomas and the other cooks and quickly began to get to know one another very well. Thomas' father was a famous soldier who had gone to aid in the stabilization of Dressrosa only to be killed in the uprising. Thomas had worked as a cook for his grandfather since he was 7 years old.

"My dream is to one day make enough money to open my own carnival restaurant on the seas and spread the Knight name across the seas as the best sea cuisine in the world." Thomas said beaming, "I even ate the Toon Toon Fruit to make my performances extra special for kids and adults alike! The smiles on their faces of joy and wonder are so beautiful." He said looking off in a dreamlike gaze. "I one day hope to make my grandfather laugh at one of my bits."

"It's a good dream." Cooro said, "I am also looking for a cook to join my crew if you'd be interested."

Thomas laughed, "A pirate crew; you a pirate? You're a better jokester than I am! Pirates are greedy and cruel, you aren't a pirate." He told them of the pirates occupying the town. Once having served in Buggy's Pirates, the captain, Captain Woode grew tired of the clown and formed his own branch called the Carnival Pirates and they had taken over this town four years ago. They taxed the population and when someone couldn't pay they would make an example out of them. They were more greedy than violent as if someone crossed them they wouldn't hurt them if they could pay up. As he explained this two pirates, a fire breather and a juggler walked in.

"It's that time again Knights, time to collect! Each employee pays up!" They cried with a sneer, "Patrons too if you haven't paid this month."

Thomas' fist quaked as he watched them go around collecting the money which would one day fund his dream from the patrons and his fellow employees, even his grandfather. They came to Cooro, Matthew, and Thomas and looked surprised, "Well new employees means they've got to pay as well."

"They're working off a debt for eating and not paying." Thomas replied.

"I see, then we'll take the money from you!" The juggler cackled.

He raised his fist to hit the man but his grandfather yelled out, "Stop! I will pay for the three of them, they are my responsibility." He glared at Thomas and handed them the Beris.

With a sneer the fire breather looked at the old man and hit him, "That isn't enough, your grandson tried to assault us. I want more Beri and an apology from the boy. Get on your hands and knees lad."

Thomas shook with rage, but with the look from his grandfather he did as he was told. He handed them the Beri and got on his hands and knees, "I'm…"

He didn't get to finish before with a powerful punch and a hard gust of wind, the fire breather flew out through the wall and the front door, falling in a crumpled heap on the street. Cooro grabbed the other pirate by his collar and glared at him, "I'm Strauss D. Cooro, of the Cooro Pirates and this restaurant is my turf now, so do me a favor and get out!" He screamed throwing him.

Thomas and the patrons looked at the man in shock and awe, an expression of rage across his face, "Are you okay old man?" He asked.

"Do you know what you've done? You've declared war on the Carnival Pirates!" He screamed, clutching his heart and coughing as Matthew and Thomas rushed to his side.

"Gramps, don't push yourself; you know what the doctor said about your heart. If you push yourself anymore you'll die!" Thomas cried.

"I'll take him upstairs and treat him," Matthew said lifting the old man, "I hope you know what you're doing captain."

Cooro continued to stand there watching the door, "Thomas…" The older boy looked at the pirate, "I want you to join my crew. So in order to do that, I'm going to kick these pirates asses up and down the island until you join me." He said fixing the 18 year old with a gaze of confidence and determination, and Thomas stood smiling.

"I hope you can keep up kid, because I don't like holding back." Thomas said as he removed his apron and loosened his tie, setting his glasses in his pocket. "I tend to go a little wild."

**What has Cooro gotten himself into this time!? And what are Thomas' real powers? Find out next chapter! Review or PM me for questions.**


	3. The Knight!

**Okay, so in a long bout with writers block I have finally succeeded and begun to write again and I'm glad I could finally begin writing for this story again. So let's pick up where we left off with Knight Thomas and the Cooro Pirates!**

One Piece: The Knight!

Matthew descended the stairs of the restaurant rapidly. Upon reaching the bottom he approached his captain, and drew his knife to stand with their new addition, "Your grandfather is going to be fine, but I'm just hoping my captain didn't drag you into something crazy." He said with a sigh, "He can be such an airhead."

"Shut up!" Cooro cried at his "brother". "The old man was nice enough to feed us, and these guys are taking away his money, so we're gonna put things right!" He said with a chuckle.

"Well whatever the reason," Thomas began as he walked towards the door, "We can't let them wreck this place; it was my grandfather's dream to build a restaurant where people could laugh and enjoy one another's company. He hasn't been able to live his dream for a long time, and we're going to set it right." He finished as they stepped out into the sunlight to be greeted by the legions of pirates standing before them.

"I guess we have our work cut out for us…" Matthew said taking a wide stance and gripping his knife tightly with a spin.

"Eh, I could take em all." Cooro added with a grin as he reached for his swords.

"I'll make you a deal," Thomas said, "You take the one hundred in the middle and I'll take the fifty on the left, Matthew can have the fifty on the right."

Cooro looked at them quizzically, "I'm actually tempted to sit this one out to see how you all fight." He added, "But what captain would I be if I wasn't there with you all! Kaahahahahaha!" He laughed loudly as he drew the blades and rested them at his side before taking his stance, the right blade raised above his head and the left tucked into his right side. "Crow Style: Hunter Dive!" He cried as he rushed through the mass of pirates knocking them up into the air. He gripped the blades tighter and he swung upward, "Icarus Shoot!" As the flying sword strike demolished the pirates weapons, they plummeted to the ground and ran in fear. While the other's were distracted, Matthew and Thomas made their move. Matthew rushed right to the center of his group and before they could register what happened he began his assault. He was in constant motion as he flipped, kicked, slashed, and punched his opponents into submission. He used their attacks against them as he dodged bullets and cutlasses letting them strike one another as he moved.

Thomas however took a more direct approach, "Maglio Sferico!" He yelled as he swung his leg outward, the limb shrinking as all the mass transferred to his foot which became shaped like a ball and was very dense. It struck the other pirates with great force as it sent them flying away. But he wasn't done there; the leg whipped back into place and resumed it's shape, and he picked up some bullets from the nearby pistols and swallowed them, his hands taking the shape of pistols, "Le Pistole!" He cried as he fired off the bullets from his hands in rapid succession. The pirates scattered with cries of fear as the bullets exploded around them.

"Well that was too easy," Cooro said sheathing his swords, "And I gotta say guys you are awesome! How'd you learn to fight like that Matthew?"

"My father was an expert in hand to hand combat, he trained under Garp the Fist when he was younger but was never as strong as the vice-admiral. When he came back he taught me what he knew and I learned how to use knives and swords from Jarvis." He said as he sheathed his knife and walked over to join his captain.

"Then how'd a guy like that get defeated by a weakling like Papa Stormy?" Cooro asked in complete surprise.

"Originally Thunder and Lightning and a few other pirates attacked and we held them off. So one day during a raid, Stormy showed up and began firing on our town. Many marines were killed and Jarvis sounded the retreat despite my father's orders to hold the line. Outnumbered, he fought them off by himself until Stormy showed up with reinforcements. He was wounded and subdued and when Stormy declared his regency Jarvis submitted, but my father said he would rather die with his head held high." Matthew said recounting the events of the assault as he sat down.

"Damn," Thomas added joining, "Sounds like we've both lost father, but hey let's not get too distracted now. Those were just the grunts, the real problem will be dealing with the Captain and his men."

"Bring 'em on!" Cooro cried, "We can take 'em no problem!"

_The High Top_

"Some kid's did what!?" The captain of the Carnival Pirates screamed.

"I-I'm sorry sir, I just…" The grunt stammered before a pistol silenced him with three shots.

"M-maybe y-y-you shouldn't b-be so h-h-hard on them C-c-captain Woode." The first mate Mumbles tried to say.

"Ah, shut it you clown! Sergei, Jacques, let's go. We're gonna rip their little heads off!" The captain cried as his officers followed behind him.

_Knight House_

Cooro was lying on his back enjoying the rays of the sun as he waited for his opponents when he sensed the murderous voices on the horizon, "Here they come." He said as his eyes snapped open.

Thomas looked around, "I don't see them."

Matthew walked up to his captain, "How can you tell?"

"Kenbunshoku Haki that my mother taught me, it helps me tell where things are. Dad said that with enough training one can use it to predict people's movements in battle, so there's that too." Cooro finished as he stood up, "But as a Logia user there's not a lot that can hurt me so I try not to worry about it."

Matthew readied his knife, "That confidence is going to be your downfall there Captain."

"It's not just that, it takes a lot of concentration to read one's moves I bet." Thomas added, "And our airheaded captain probably doesn't have the patience."

"Exactly!" He cried, "Hey, wait a minute."

"Oi! Are you the brats putting the stiff on my operation?" A strange voice called.

Cooro looked down the road to see the three men approaching him. The man in the middle was a fat man in the middle wearing a red and white striped shirt with a large black jacket, brown trousers, and sandals. He had a skull and crossbones bandana and wore a jesters hat. On his hand was a little pirate captain puppet with a hat that had their flag's emblem on it, a skull with a jester's hat and two batons rather than bones. The man on the left wore a unitard and had a large hammer in his hand. The man on the right was a mime in a beret with two knives in each hand.

"So that's their captain eh?" Cooro said eyeing the fat guy, "He doesn't seem so tough."

"No, Captain Woode is there!" Thomas cried pointing at the puppet.

Cooro looked him over thoroughly, "What, behind the fat guy?"

"No you son of a bitch, he means me!" The puppet cried shaking his fists in rage.

"Their captain is a puppet?" Matthew said, "You're kidding right."

"Shut up kid! Oi stupid, kill these fools will ya!" The puppet cried at the fat man.

"Y-y-yes sir. S-sergei c-c-crush the swordsm-man, Captain W-woode wishes t-t-to make an example out of the Knight b-boy. Jacques k-kill the other b-b-boy." The fat man stuttered.

"With pleasure comrade!" Sergei yelled as he raised his hammer and swung down, Cooro easily sidestepping the blow.

"Come on giant, you're going to have to try better than…" Cooro didn't get to finish before the hammer slammed into his left arm and sent him flying into a house, which was heralded by a scream from the resident.

"No way," Matthew stated before the mime was in his face, his fingers a flurry of motion as he daggers spun like pinwheels of death. Matthew blocked each one with great panic, "Get up Cooro!"

The captain returned from the house with his arm hanging limp at his side, "How did you…"

The giant stood over him with his hammer raised and Cooro dove for cover as the hammer crushed the floorboards where he was standing. "It is a nice hammer, no? Forged from sea-stone we got from the hull of a Navy warship!" The man mountain said as he raised it again.

Cooro dove away and readied himself to face the giant. Meanwhile Thomas was having a harder time with the enemies captain as despite his size, the fat man jumped and bounded like a professional acrobat. "Maglio Sferico!" He missed and broke a lamppost, "Lancia!" His leg shot out like a spear and missed the fat man in the air. "Rampino!" He yelled as his arm became a grappling hook that latched onto the man's ankle and yanked him down towards Thomas.

"N-n-n-no!" The man cried.

"Martello!" He yelled as his leg from the knee down folded into a hammer and he smashed it into the man's gut.

Mumbles dropped the puppet, and the cries of the captain's rage were heard. "Goddamn it you walking pile of blubber retrieve me!"

Thomas approached the captain, "If I'd had others who would stand with me we would have run you out years ago. Later captain, Grande Piede!" His foot doubled in size and he smashed the wooden puppet into nothing but splinters.

"Y-y-you k-killed him." Mumbles stuttered as he looked at Thomas in rage before bellowing and charging him.

"Give it a rest big gu…" Thomas tried to get out before the large man's fist rammed into his chest almost tearing through the other side. Blood spewed from Thomas' mouth in a hacking cough as the large man raised his fists. "Guscio…" Thomas coughed as his back hardened into a turtle's shell which held up against the blow for the most part.

"Gufwahahahaha! Looks like your chef will die a little earlier today!" The mountain man cried at Cooro. He met the young man's gaze and saw the rage spread across Cooro's face. He raised his hammer and swung at the boy.

Cooro held his right sword steady as he looked at the man, "One Sword, Hawk Style: Mighty Talon!" With a mighty swing the hammer and sword collided, and they stayed that way as a shockwave of wind whipped through the town. The strong man watched in horror as his hammer split and the slice kept going all the way through the street for 50 yards. He dropped his hammer and raised his fist to strike. "Wing Beat." In a flurry of movement, the boy was on the other side sheathing his blade and wounds opened up all over the large man. Cooro walked over to the ruins of the house to retrieve his other sword and looked over at his crew.

Matthew danced around the mime as the two engaged in a dance of death that only one would win. The mime may have had more blades, but Matthew was faster. He parried and slashed and drove the mime back into a wall and disarmed him. He put his hands up and motioned that there was a wall in Matthew's way and smiled with smug confidence before Matthew punched him in the face and he crumpled to the ground. Thomas however was on the ropes with Mumbles as he had gone from the offensive to the defensive. "Matthew!" Cooro yelled as he ran over. "That hammer buy dislocated my arm, I need you to put it back into place so I can help Thomas!"

"Okay, but keep your wind thing under control." Matthew positioned the arm and then quickly applied a lot of pressure to the location and heard it re-align with a sickening pop. Cooro winced and tried to move it, but it was still rather tense.

"It'll have to do for now." Cooro said as he rose and walked over to the man of blubber. "Hey, there you ape. Leave my nakama alone."

Mumbles turned and rushed him in a fury of sheer rage, but Cooro took his stance, "Tempesta: Sky Ride!" He screamed as he landed the blow with the man's gut and forced as much wind into it as he could sending the man into the air. "Crow Style: Dance of the Sky!" He cried as he leapt up after him and struck eight blows on the large man before falling to the ground with his blades spread like wings. The man struck the ground with a thud and he panted heavily, "Man, that guy was heavy."

After a few hours the pirates were rounded up and kicked out of town, and the Cooro Pirates were given a place of honor at that night's celebration of freedom. Cooro and his friends repaired the damages that were caused to the town and celebrated their victory over the corrupt pirates that had extorted this town. It wasn't until the next day that the partying stopped and Cooro and Matthew packed up and prepared to leave with their new stocks of food. But for Thomas there was still one last thing that needed to be done. "Grandfather?" He asked as he knocked gently on the door.

"Come in boy!" The older man called from his room. Thomas entered and walked up to the old man, "Restaurant's going to be pretty busy now that those damned pirates are gone. I think we should get ready for some Marine business finally." He said with a smile.

"Grandfather, I'm going with Cooro to become a pirate!" Thomas said as he stood rigidly.

The old man looked at him and simply laughed, Thomas was shocked by these events, "I'm not joking!"

"I know you're not boy, but that serious face you made was priceless! Your father made the same face every time he wanted to do something he thought I wouldn't let him do. So I'll tell you the same thing I told him. Life is full of adventure Thomas, it's full of joy and pain, good times and hardship. But no matter what path you take, so long as you follow your dreams and always wear a smile, I will always believe in you." The old man said with a smile.

"But what if I wanted to become a murderer or a cannibal?" Thomas said in shock.

The old man laughed again, "So long as you're eating the bad guys I don't care!" He laughed louder, "Now get out! I have a restaurant to run!"

Thomas rushed to the docks to meet his new crew who awaited him with smiles and a sail ready to be unfurled. He hopped on board their ship and grinned wide, "Let's go on an adventure! By the way, have you heard the one about the pirate and the Sea King?"

**Well that was fun, I really did want to hear the one about the Pirate and the Sea King though. Well I guess to find out we'll have to keep reading and maybe review or follow?**


	4. My Name is Ulysses

**It's that time again, time for another crew member as these pirates sail along East Blue towards the Grand Line. I got tired of them wandering about aimlessly so I decided to give them the great navigator...Ulysses.**

My Name is Ulysses

_Knothole Island, East Blue_

"Good morning Ulysses!" The older man with a scruffy beard called to the young man.

The boy looked up from his work and removed his magnification spectacles as he set down the Log Pose he'd been crafting for days. He walked across the deck of his ship and exited his cabin to look at the older man. "Hello, Mr. Brom. Checking in about that barometer for your crops?" He said as he spied the older man on the ground. It had been a few years since Ulysses had arrived on the island and crash landed into this tree. He had grown fond of these islanders and their need for navigational equipment on this island with ever changing weather.

"Just want to make sure that my snow cabbage come in nice." He said with a grin.

"Alright then, I finished with it last night. Let me just…" The young man said before looking off into the distance.

"Something the matter Ulysses?" The old man said.

"A storm is coming in. It's going to be a big one, so tell everyone to fortify their houses." Ulysses said as he tossed the barometer down. "I'm going to go warn the Pepper Pirates."

_Not far from Knothole Island_

"Ah! I love this warm calm weather, the sun feels so nice today." Cooro said as he stretched out on the boat.

Matthew sat next to him looking over the calm waves and blissful clouds, "Yeah."

Thomas walked up, "I finished lunch, I made us some rice balls for the trip. Hey, is that a storm cloud on the horizon?"

Cooro sat up and looked over at the gray plume on the horizon and extended his hand to get a feel for the wind, he felt the raging tempest quickly approaching on the horizon and tried to extend his power to tame the wind. He lowered his hand and looked at his crew, "We might want to get out of that thing's way, trying to tame it is like putting a leash on a Sea King."

"The storm's that bad!?" Matthew asked as the cloud approached rapidly.

"Um…it's worse." Thomas said as he saw the water spouts on the horizon.

"Well fu…" was all their doctor was able to say before the storm raged around them. They rushed about the boat frantically trying to move the sails in the right direction and guide it out of the storm but it was no use.

"Everyone, hold on to something and let go of the ropes and rudder!" Cooro cried.

"What!?" Mathew cried out.

"Just trust me!" He yelled back as the crew did as they were told and the ship was tossed about and torn by the storm. As they bobbed and swayed on the violent waves soon they were stopped by the large mass of land that rose quickly from the distance. They leapt quickly onto the land, as their boat was thrown after them by the winds and landed upside down on the island. They ran towards the forest for shelter and waited out the storm. As quickly as it came, it was gone and instead the sun beat down on the cloudless island.

"Man, what is wrong with this place!" Thomas said as he ran back to the boat to try and salvage his dishes and pots.

"I know, that storm came out of nowhere." Matthew said as he helped Thomas flip their tiny boat.

"Are you all alright?" A voice called from up in the trees.

"Yes, we're fine thank you." Cooro said as he turned around to see a large owl. "Cool! This island has giant talking birds too!"

"What? Oh, I'm terribly sorry about that." The owl said as it began to change shape into that of a young man wearing a white button down shirt and black trousers with suspenders. He had chestnut colored curly hair and dark brown eyes. "My name is Ulysses, I am the local weatherman for this island."

"Cool, so you ate a Devil Fruit too!" Cooro said as he quickly climbed the tree to take a closer look at the new guy, as Matthew and Thomas returned from their trip to the boat.

"Oh, who's this now?" Thomas asked as he carried the heavy bundle from what used to be their kitchen.

"His name is Ulysses, and he's a weatherman." Cooro said as he turned back to Ulysses, "So you can control the weather?"

Matthew sighed, "Cooro, a weatherman is someone who predicts the weather by taking readings from their surrounding area."

"Like a navigator?" Cooro asked Ulysses.

The young man chuckled, "A little bit yeah, I predict how the winds will flow and whether or not storms will spring up." He replied.

Cooro smiled and stood up, "It's settled then, you're going to be my navigator."

Matthew sighed and Thomas chuckled at their captain's antics at recruiting another member, but Ulysses just looked at him, "You guys are pirates?"

"Yep, the Cooro Pirates! Sailing the seas for the Grand Line and the Sea of Dreams!" Cooro pronounced with a laugh.

"Sea of Dreams?" Ulysses asked, "I didn't know pirates still cared about all that."

"Yep," Cooro said, "I want to travel the world and make the Crow Sword famous, to become strong enough to rival the Pirate King!"

"I want to become a great doctor, known throughout the world as a preserver of life and defender of freedom." Matthew said as he smiled imagining the future.

"I want to own a restaurant on the sea, where everyone can eat, drink, and forget about their worries for a while." Thomas said with a grin, "Where everyone wears a smile and the performances are legendary across the Grand Line and New World."

"Those are pretty admirable dreams for pirates," Ulysses said, "Most pirates just want power or money. To conquer and subjugate other humans for the sake of vain glory." He said with a somber expression as if remembering something from a terrible dream.

"Who cares about that?" Cooro asked with an expression of boredom, "Being a pirate means being free, when you enslave others you're a slave to them as much as they are a slave to you. The minute you leave they will run free, so what's the point in staying in one place, to give up freedom for security is no way to live. It's much better if one has both."

Ulysses was stunned as was Cooro's crew, for this was probably the smartest thing he'd said. "So you believe everyone should be free?"

"Yeah pretty much, so are you gonna join my crew or what?" Cooro asked impatiently.

"Ah, and who are these people?" A man in a tight pink frilly blouse and black bell-bottom pants asked, his hair was combed over to the right as he twirled his curly moustache. Some castanets were hanging from his wrists and he had polished dance shoes.

"I don't know brother, but they are not very Hank." Another man looked identical to the first said, he however wore a loose blue silk shirt and tight white pants. His hair was combed over to the left and he had a straight moustache, he had metal on the heels of his shoes though.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves; we are the brothers Caliente and Picante." They said in unison, "And we are the captains of the Pepper Pirates that run this island, if you wish to stay there will be a toll." They said with a devilish grin.

Ulysses backed away in fear and Cooro stood his ground, "Matthew, if you would give them my answer."

Matthew stepped forward with his hands in his pockets, "Yes, captain."

"Oh a captain?" The man known as Caliente said, "Well in that case the toll will be…"

He didn't get to finish this thought before Matthew rushed up to him quickly and punched him in the face sending him into a tree and breaking his nose. Blood spewed from Caliente's face as he looked up at Cooro with tear filled eyes, "You have a four hours to get off this island before I remove you from it!" He threatened the captain of the Cooro Pirates.

"Go ahead and try, we're going to defeat you and take Ulysses with us." Cooro said. "And he will be our navigator!"

The two ran off and Ulysses looked at them, "Why would you do that? You're just going to cause more trouble for everyone here, and then what you're going to make this place your turf?"

"No, I'm going to set you free and take you with me as my navigator." Cooro said.

"You don't know the first thing about me, what my people went through on my home of Clockwork Island. The suffering we endured at the hands of that damned pirate Bear King." Ulysses said as he shook with rage.

"I don't care." Cooro said, "I want you to be my navigator."

"But I still won't be free!" Ulysses screamed.

Cooro went up to him and head butted him, Ulysses looked up through the blood and tear stained eyes to see a man determined, "You will be free, free to pursue your dream in the Sea of Dreams with us. Now get up, I need all my nakama to fight."

**I guess we'll have to wait till the next chapter to see the fight play out between the two crews.**


End file.
